nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo 3DS Ambassador Program
The Nintendo 3DS Ambassador Program, is an on-going project Nintendo launched for the Nintendo 3DS. This program is made by Nintendo in recognition of players whom bought the 3DS for $250 before the price dropped to $170 in August 12, 2011. In order to become an ambassador, players had to log on to the eShop with his/her 3DS before August 12th and update his/her system. The Nintendo 3DS Ambassador Program currently offers 10 NES games for early adopters, but will also offer 10 Game Boy Advance games by the end of 2011. In addition to the 20 free games, Nintendo 3DS Ambassadors may also download a special Ambassador Certificate. The certificate has a notifications feature, which when toggled 'On' allows the player to receive special notifications exclusive to Nintendo 3DS Ambassadors. After a system update, it will be possible for players to transfer their NES and GBA games to another Nintendo 3DS system. Games NES Games These games were officially announced for release on September 1, 2011 but were actually released in the later hours of August 31, 2011. They are classic NES games from the past including Super Mario Bros. and The Legend of Zelda. There are two The Legend of Zelda games, perhaps as a celebration of the twenty fifth anniversary of The Legend of Zelda series. The release of Metroid may be a tribute to the 25th Anniversary of Metroid for the Famicom Disk System. The same titles were released globally, albeit with their original regional differences. The games currently lack a restore point feature, but use the VC Restore feature and Sleep Mode. Nintendo is planning to update the software to add it in the future, with plans of releasing future NES games to the public. The games as followed are listed below: *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Metroid'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' *''Balloon Fight'' *''Ice Climber'' *''NES Open Tournament Golf'' *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' *''Yoshi'' *''Wrecking Crew'' Game Boy Advance Games Nintendo has confirmed that later in 2011, ten Game Boy Advance games will be released for free on the Nintendo 3DS. So far, only seven games have been confirmed with five of them being Mario games. Nintendo currently have no plans of releasing these Game Boy Advance games to the general public. The Game Boy Advance games will initially be released with no VC Restore or Restore Point capability and at first, it will be impossible to put the games into Sleep Mode as if the game was emulated on an original Nintendo DS build. The games will initially not allow StreetPass or SpotPass to function correctly when played and have been confirmed to not support wireless play. The released Game Boy Advance titles are presumably the same worldwide, as per the release of the 10 free NES games. The confirmed Game Boy Advance games are as followed: *''Metroid Fusion'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/news/27322 *Kirby & the Amazing Mirror''http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/news/27322 References Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Events